The Day of Σ Script
Script for the short OVA: "The Day of Sigma", from the game Maverick Hunter X. Scene 1: Gone Berserk (The scene opens up over a panoramic view of Abel City as a dropship soars over the cityscape. A NAVIGATIONAL COMPUTER voice speaks.) Nav Computer: Arriving at drop point in forty-five seconds. (The voice of the Maverick Hunter Commander, Sigma, can be heard as he radios to X, who is aboard the dropship.) Sigma: X, do you copy? Fire at will once the target is in range. (The dropship arrives at the drop point.) Nav Computer: Now arriving at drop point. (The deployment bay opens up, and X drops out, plummeting toward the city below, and the scene fades to black.) THE DAY OF SIGMA (The title screen for the anime episode is displayed, and the scene cuts back to the action as Sigma orders his men into action. Zero glances up at the speck in the sky that is X, as X hurtles downward. X aims his Buster and begins to charge up.) X: Eyyaaaaahhh!!! (X fires and his blast slams the rogue Mechaniloid to the ground. X fires off another short burst to correct his course, and drops to the ground.) Sigma: Chill Penguin Company, commence operation! Chill Penguin: Roger! I'll secure the area! (Chill Penguin and his team run towards the downed Mechaniloid, but it rises up and to their shock, hasn't been damaged at all.) Chill Penguin: What?! The thing's hardly damaged! (The Mechaniloid raises its arm and starts to punch downwards.) Chill Penguin: Here it comes--! (Chill Penguin and his company leap backwards just in time.) Chill Penguin: .... Ah! Stop that thing! Sigma: Zero, do you have a fix on the main generator? (The scene cuts to Zero, who barely dodges a furious attack from the Mechaniloid.) Zero: It's no good! This thing's too fast! I can't get close! (The Mechaniloid grabs one of Zero's teammates and hurls him into a group of other Hunters.) Chill Penguin: Take this! (Chill Penguin breathes ice at the Mechaniloid and freezes it to the ground, as more Hunters shoot wires that bind it in place. Despite this, the Mechaniloid starts to break free.) Chill Penguin: ... It's so strong! (X races around from a corner.) X: Commander, that thing's way more powerful than we thought! I'll go back 'em up! (As X approaches, the Mechaniloid arms a laser and sprays it all over the area. The Hunters, Chill Penguin, and Sigma barely evade the attack. Sigma glares down at the Mechaniloid from atop a tower as the Mechaniloid fully breaks free.) Chill Penguin: Whaa--? (The Mechaniloid lunges out and grabs one of the HUNTERS in Chill Penguin's group.) Hunter: He- ... Help! Help me! Chill Penguin: OH NO! (X arrives on the scene and launches multiple blasts at the Mechaniloid, but they deflect off. The Mechaniloid stalks forward as the HUNTERS leap backwards.) Zero: I won't let you push my friends around like that!! (Zero flies through the air and fires a blast which damages part of the Mechaniloid's leg mechanism, but the damage doesn't slow the robot down any.) Chill Penguin: Hit the generator! (X hesitates as he cannot get a clear shot without finding his comrade in the line of fire. As he tries to get a clear shot, their comrade cries out again for help.) Hunter: Help... me! Augh! (Chill Penguin only grows more agitated at X's hesitation.) Chill Penguin: The generator, X! Shoot the generator! Hunter: Augh... aghh! Chill Penguin: X! Hurry! (X continues to hesitate, and finally Sigma leaps in front of X and slashes at the Mechaniloid's generator with his beam saber. Unfortunately, their comrade's arm is severed as well. The Mechaniloid is completely shut down, and crashes to the ground. All of the other Hunters, including X and Zero, stand down and survey the damage.) Hunter #2: Phew! (Zero sighs in relief, as the scene cuts to Sigma walking away.) Hunter #3: Is the relief party coming? Hunter #4: Casualties confirmed! Prepare a full retreat! Hunter #3: Be sure to disarm all combatants! (The scene fades out, then cuts to an ambulance siren as recovery teams arrive on the scene. X walks glumly past, as Chill Penguin stops him.) Chill Penguin: X! Why didn't you shoot?! (X lowers his head.) X: Chill Penguin, I... I... Chill Penguin: Do you have any idea how many casualties there would have been if the commander hadn't taken that thing out when he did?! (The injured Hunter interrupts the conversation.) Hunter: X, it was my fault I let that Mechaniloid get a hold of me. I'm just glad the commander was able to get me out of that mess. (The Hunter is carried off to an ambulance, and X glances up to see Sigma speaking to another Maverick Hunter.) Hunter #5: Yes, sir. Understood! (The Hunter runs off, and Sigma turns to look at X. He approaches him as Chill Penguin scampers off.) Sigma: X... X: Yes, Commander Sigma, sir? Sigma: Your aiming capabilities are no different than my own. You could have easily hit the generator. You are aware that there was only a small chance that our compatriot would have been hit by the blast, correct? X: Yes, Commander... I... Sigma: Listen well, X. There are times when we Maverick Hunters cannot afford to hesitate in pulling the trigger. We must become both sword and shield for those who cannot protect themselves: that is our sworn duty. Never forget that! (Sigma walks past X.) X: Commander Sigma... (Sigma speaks to a group of assembled Hunters.) Sigma: Commence retreat once casualties have been assessed! Hunters: Yes, sir! (Sigma walks off, and Zero approaches X and offers a sympathetic smile. The scene then fades out.) Scene 2: Hunter Base (X and Zero return to Maverick Hunter Base. Two hunters walks by, talking to each other.) Hunter 1: There have been seven incidents of mechaniloids going Maverick this month. Hunter 2: Has the Commander spoken to Doctor Cain about it yet? Hunter 1: Yeah, that's what I heard. X: Maverick... what could cause someone to go Maverick, anyway? Zero: Program errors, short-circuits in the electronic brain... the very things that give us Reploids our advanced processing power could also be our greatest weakness. (X and Zero witness Vile being led away in handcuffs.) Zero: Vile... Looks like he must have caused a ruckus again. I'm afraid that for every kind and sensitive hunter like you, X, there always seems to be a borderline Maverick rabble-rouser like Vile out there. (X's gaze follows Vile as he's led out. The scene then changes to Dr. Cain's lab. The camera pans across what appear to be either a bunch of toys or Reploid models, then cuts to Doctor Cain, seated at a table, with a massive snail-shell-like life support system attached to his back. Sigma is standing nearby.) Dr. Cain: There's been a lot of action around here lately. Sigma: Yes, Doctor Cain. Maverick crime has been steadily increasing. Even giant mechaniloids have begun to run amok. Dr. Cain: And how is X doing? Sigma: As far as his judgement and abilities on the battlefield is concerned, he has shown tremendous promise. However, he tends to hesitate when the situation calls for decisive action. Dr. Cain: He worries too much. Course, that is his greatest feature. And the source of his potential. Sigma, you don't have that problem at all. When I found that robot, X, sealed away so long ago, I utilized his design concept to give birth to you Reploids. Reploids have the ability to think and act on their own, just like human beings. But the only one who seems to worry and fret so deeply is X. That is the source of his great potential. Sigma: His worrying shows potential? It's not a weakness? Dr. Cain: Well, I suppose it might be... under normal circumstances. But in this case, it could be the beginning of a new connection between robots and humans. Of course, we don't know yet if that potential will be a wellspring of hope, or usher in an era of utter chaos. I've extended my life as long as possible to see it all play out, but it looks like I won't be around long enough, now. (At the Hunter Base, Zero is facing down the same Mechaniloid X was facing earlier, in the same situation. Zero takes the shot, but ends up hitting the hunter. The training sequence terminates there.) Computer: Training sequence concluded. (Zero looks to his right, where his score appears: "95%") Zero: Aw man. I missed five percent. Storm Eagle: Ninety-five percent? That's very good, Zero. Zero: Storm Eagle. I thought you were supposed to be patrolling the Missile Base. Storm Eagle: With the automated defense system complete, they trimmed down my tour of duty. Starting today, I'm just a regular hunter again. Zero: I see. Storm Eagle: Anyway, we've been summoned to a hearing on the out-of-control mechaniloid. Let's go, Zero. (Cut to a room where the Maverick Hunters, including X and Zero, are gathered. A projection of the Mechaniloid is displayed on the ground.) Pink-Haired Operator: We know now that a mechaniloid stationed at an abandoned building went berserk. However, now it appears that it was under the control of an unknown party. (This news gets the hunters whispering among each other.) X''': So there was no one inside? It was being controlled remotely? '''Pink-Haired Operator: That's right. Zero: Wait a minute. Pink-Haired Operator: Hm? Zero: What about the mechaniloid security program? Chill Penguin: A system that complicated really shouldn't be so easy to hack. Pink-Haired Operator: There is a chance that the perpetrator had managed to completely crack our security codes. Storm Eagle: Well, where is it being controlled from? Pink-Haired Operator: The signal had been camouflaged by being routed through a series of satellites. But the origin has been tracked to here. Abel City Sector 16-East. Zero: You've gotta be kidding me! That's so close. X: Does Commander Sigma know about this? Pink-Haired Operator: We've contacted him. X and Zero's team is to be dispatched immediately following a briefing. Those are his orders. X & Zero: Roger. Scene 3: Investigation (Cut to Abel City East, 16 Block. X and Zero are making their way through the dark alleys.) X: Strange... It's too quiet. Zero: Wanna check it out, X? (X and Zero leap up, walljumping up to the top of a building, Zero peers inside a doorway, then gasps.) X: What is it, Zero? (X looks in as well, and they find several disabled reploids on the ground. The police soon arrive, and an investigation is underway. Zero confirms the destruction of one of the Reploids. X looks at the officers nearby, working on a computer.) X: Well? Officer: No dice. I'm afraid that whatever data was here must be gone now. Zero: That's quite a feat. Sigma: (enters) Status report. Officer: Sir! Looks like it must have been an inside job. They were done in shortly after the mechaniloid went berserk. Sigma: (walks over to X and Zero) Hm. What do you make of it, Zero? Zero: Well, no matter who did it, it seems fairly obvious that they have incredible combat skills. Each and every blow was directed at a weak spot. Sigma: Hm. (Walks out, to where Storm Eagle is waiting.) Storm Eagle: (nods to Sigma, then turns to the others) The scoundrel who caused all this has taken his hacking data and fled the scene. He is now a fugitive. Storm Eagle Company, begin searching the area! Storm Eagle Company: Yes, sir! (They spread out to start searching) Chill Penguin: The Chill Penguin Company will check other sectors! Let's go! Chill Penguin Company: Yes, sir! (As they leave, the camera focuses on Sigma, who is just watching them. The next day, the Maverick Hunter Base is deluged with communications.) Pink-Haired Operator: Storm Eagle Company Troop A has been requested to move to Point 449. Female Operator: Another incident in Sector 28-West? Male Operator: Please be patient. We're still tracing the signal. Male Operator 2: Good thing Vile's still being punished. Male Operator 3: You've reached Hunter Base. Another berserk mechaniloid? Where? Okay... What?! That close?! (There is an explosion not far from the Hunter Base. Humans and Reploids are fleeing as a building is brought down by a berserk mechaniloid. Three hunters are attempting to contain it.) Hunter: No way you're getting past me! (The hunters fire constraining wires at the mechaniloid, who fires lasers back at them. Cut to a cell, where the destruction causes dust to fall around a light. Zoom out to see Vile seated in the cell, barely visible in the dim light. His wrists and ankles are cuffed together. More explosions rock the cell. The cell door opens, and Vile looks up to see Sigma.) Vile: Come to reprimand me in person, did you? (Cut to X and Zero, racing down a highway on Ride Chasers) X: I can't believe it's gotten this bad. Zero: All these berserk mechaniloids... why do I get the feeling they're just here to distract us? X: You think whoever's behind this has a different goal in mind? (Zero doesn't answer. There's suddenly a beep from the Ride Chaser communicators.) Pink-Haired Operator: X! Zero! We have an emergency! The ex-Maverick Hunter Vile has just escaped from his cell! X: What?! Pink-Haired Operator: Report to the scene immediately. X & Zero: Roger that! (X and Zero turn their Ride Chasers around and drive off in the opposite direction. Cut back to Maverick Hunter Base, where communications are still pouring in.) Male Operator: Just a little longer. We've almost got the signal traced. Pink-Haired Operator: X and Zero's team is heading to the detention center now. What is your next order? ...Commander? ...Commander Sigma, please respond! Male Operator: What's wrong? Pink-Haired Operator: Something's wrong. I can't raise Commander Sigma! (Cut to the Detention Center, where a large number of Reploids lay on the floor, destroyed. X and Zero rush in, then Zero kneels to examine one of the bodies.) Zero: There's no way this could be Vile's work. He doesn't have this kind of attack capability. All the blows were directed to weak spots. Whatever Reploid is responsible for this, they must have great analytical and combat skills. (Zero suddenly gasps as he remembers saying nearly the exact same thing to Sigma the previous day.) X: So you think whoever's responsible made the mechaniloids go berserk as a cover so he could spring Vile? (Their comms beep.) Zero: (activating his comm) This is Zero. Pink-Haired Operator: X. Zero. We've managed to trace the hacker's location. Scene 4: Missile Base (Cut to X and Zero, on their Ride Chasers once again.) Pink-Haired Operator: The berserk mechaniloids are being controlled from the missile base. I tried contacting all personnel, but the signal is being disrupted. I haven't been able to get through to Commander Sigma for a few minutes either. Zero: I've got a bad feeling about this. (X and Zero arrive at the missile base and enter. While looking around, Zero sees a light.) Zero: Someone's here. (X and Zero quickly rush to investigate, and find Commander Sigma) Zero: Don't move! X: Commander Sigma! Sigma: X. Zero. It looks like the enemy was using this security system here to control the mechaniloids. Zero: So that must be how they managed to camouflage their location. X: They knew it would take a while to trace. (X and Zero go over to examine the terminal.) Zero: Commander Sigma, headquarters told us they were having trouble contacting you. Sigma: (approaches them, drawing his saber) Ah, yes. I had to deactivate my transmitter to maintain cover. Of course, none of that matters now. (Sigma stabs at Zero) X: Commander Sigma! Zero! Sigma: Tell me, how did you figure it out? Zero: (managed to dodge the stab and grab Sigma's arm) The perpetrator was so skilled. Not many Reploids have specs that high. Wasn't hard to put two and two together. That's why I was ready for your attack just now. Sigma: I congratulate you on your detective skills, Zero. But it is X who deserves my admiration. His innocence is what makes him special, you see. He's an incredible reploid specimen, wouldn't you agree? (Sigma grabs Zero by his head) X: (points his buster at Sigma) Commander Sigma, what are you doing? Let him go! Please! Sigma: Now's your chance, X. Fire. If you really want to stop me, you'll have to shoot, destroying Zero in the process! X: (lowers his buster slightly) I... Sigma: What's the matter, X? Shoot! (X hesitates. Sigma laughs.) Sigma: Yes... you can't do it, can you, X? (Sigma flings Zero away, giving him a powerful slash. Zero drops to the ground, sparking.) X: Zero! (X's moment of distraction costs him dearly, as he soon finds himself in Sigma's grip.) Sigma: As I already told you, X, there are times when you can't hesitate to pull the trigger. You couldn't do it. You missed your last chance to stop me! (Sigma triggers a switch, which begins arming the missiles in the base. X looks at them in shock.) Sigma: We are one button away from launching every missile stored in this facility. They're aimed at our own city. What'll it be, X? Will you sacrifice the city, or shoot me? Perhaps it's time you laid down your arms. (X eventually lowers his arm, letting his buster detach. It falls to the floor, and reverts to his arm. Sigma laughs and throws X away. X slowly pushes himself up.) X: Why...? Why are you doing this? Sigma: For our future, X. I believe it's time we put Reploid potential to the ultimate test. X: You set this up from the start... Made the mechaniloids go berserk... Caused the death and suffering of countless innocents... Sigma: There are many others on my side. You see, evolution requires sacrifice. Behold! X: Noooo! (Sigma triggers the launch switch, which causes the missiles to blast off. The launch is soon detected at Maverick Hunter Base) Pink-Haired Operator: What's this...? The missile base... it... Male Operator: Missiles have been launched. Now calculating trajectory... (Cut to Doctor Cain, who is seated at his table) Dr. Cain: Reploids... created by humanity, yet possessing abilities far beyond our own... (Cut to X, charging at Sigma, then to a missile launching into the air, then to the Hunter Base) Pink-Haired Operator: Forty-six seconds to missile contact. They're heading for... Abel City! (Missiles begin dropping, causing explosions all over the city. The force of the explosion knocks Doctor Cain's models off their shelves.) Dr. Cain: Mankind's arrogance... (Dr. Cain and his lab are consumed by one of the explosions. Cut back to X, who have been run through by Sigma's saber.) Sigma: You invited all of this upon yourself, X. Limitless potential and limitless danger both lie within you. Is this the end? Not at all. It is the beginning. The beginning of my new world! (The Camera zooms into X's eye, and he flashes back to the time of his creation.) Dr. Light: X... X? X! (The half-completed X opens his eyes and looks at Doctor Light.) X: Who are you? Dr. Light: It is I, Thomas Light. I created you, X. X: X... you called me... X... Is... that my name...? Dr. Light: That's right. It's a variable. It represents limitless potential. You see, you are a new type of robot who can think for himself. (The flashback skips ahead to X, who is nearly completed except for one missing arm. He opens his eyes and looks at the now much older looking Doctor Light.) X: What's the matter, Doctor? You look tired. Dr. Light: You truly are just like us humans, X. (Sighs, then coughs) That's why I'm afraid that mankind is not quite ready to accept you. We are not yet mature. They may very well view your limitless evolutionary potential as something to be feared. The name "X" also carries connotations of danger. (X's view turns to static, then the flashback skips ahead again. X's body is now complete, but Dr. Light is older and feebler still.) Dr. Light: I am sorry, X... I didn't have enough time to see you enter the world... (coughs) X: Doctor Light... Dr. Light: I have given you the power to think... to worry and to grow and evolve as you fight, but... it is too soon for that power to be unleashed... X: Doctor... I'll use this power to fight for justice! To fight for hope! Dr. Light: Of course you will. I believe it to be so. X... I want you to use that conscience of yours to fight for the people of the future. (pushes a few buttons, sealing X in his capsule) They will need someone like you to guide them. X: Doctor... Dr. Light: Farewell, X. You are the world's one true hope. (Dr. Light's face shrinks away. X suddenly comes around back in the present, the gem on his helmet glowing brilliantly, causing Sigma to recoil in shock. X's hand begins to glow, and he punches Sigma across the face, knocking him back and jumping off his saber in the process.) X: Sigma! (X latches his hand onto Sigma's face, burning Sigma's trademark scars in.) Sigma: X! (But no further attack is forthcoming. It seems that action used up the last of X's power.) X: Sig... ma... (The glow fades out, and X's body goes silent and still as his body shuts down. Sigma laughs.) Sigma: So this is the power that you possess... The potential to advance all Reploids! (Sigma breaks into laughter again. Later, Zero slowly regains consciousness.) Zero: Sigma... X... (Zero stands up, then catches sight of the still disabled X. Sigma is gone.) Zero: X... X! (Cut to an overlook of the devastated Abel City. Sigma is standing on a building, wearing his cloak, looking out over the city. A brief cut back to Zero staggering out of the missile base with the damaged X. Cut back to Sigma) Sigma: (laughing) Come and get me, X! The time has come to prove your mettle against me. This fight will decide the fate of all Reploids! The battle may be over, but the war is just beginning! (Sigma's laughter is heard as the scene fades out.) References *Game script found at The Mega Man Network, contributed by Tim, Yozic, and Maverick-jin8. ru: The Day of Sigma/Сценарий Category:Scripts